Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package for at least one semiconductor body.
A unit of this generic type, which is referred to for short in the following text as a "package component", may, for example, be a memory module which is intended, for example, for mounting on a printed circuit board configuration.
In the case of complex semiconductor bodies, in particular for memory modules, the number of external contacts, the so-called I/O ports, is increasing. Nowadays, chips with more than a thousand I/O ports exist, and several thousand I/O ports are believed to be possible. In order to match this requirement, the I/O ports in such package components are generally no longer routed out at the chip edge, for space reasons, but the contacts are routed out from one surface of the semiconductor body. Since the connecting pads need not be positioned at the chip edge, the signal can advantageously be routed directly out of the chip at the point where it is produced. These extremely short paths have been found to make such components advantageous--in particular for radio-frequency applications. Furthermore, such a component offers a very small installation area, owing to the relatively small connecting pads.
Such a module may be, for example, a so-called flip chip module. The flip chip module has no package and is in the category of bar dies. The connection technology used here is called C4 and is short for control collapse chip connection. C4 technology has been used for more than 20 years in a large number of products.